The invention refers to a two-component package having a cup, arranged in the neck of the package, to receive a first component and a screw cap which is associated with the neck of the package and has a collar which extends into the cup, the front edge of said collar forming an abutment edge for the separating of the cup in the region of an intended break line upon the screwing of the screw cap beyond a basic sales position.
A two-component package of this type is known from British Patent No. 1 083 335. The cylindrical collar which is formed centrally on the cover of the screw cap, and the bottom of the cup which extends in front thereof form the actual receiving chamber for the one component. The intended-break line lies in the region of the bottom edge. In the basic sales position, the front edge is located there. In accordance with the embodiment which is described by way of example, the one component is a powder. The sealing conditions between cup and collar take this suitably into account. Such a package is therefore less suitable for liquid components; for instance, due to the capillary action in the seam between cup and neck a substantial portion of the mixture would be removed. In addition, there are disadvantages also from a structural standpoint, inasmuch as a seal-closure adapted to the conditions of fluids makes the attachment of the cover difficult as a result of the compressing of the enclosed air. Finally, there is also a disadvantage with respect to the discharge of the mixture, inasmuch as the bottom, which is developed as a disk, may possibly place itself in blocking fashion in front of the discharge opening. Finally, the required intended-break line at the height of the bottom can be produced in practice only in a manner which is expensive with respect to tooling. Even slight deviations in tolerance can lead to the bottom being separated already upon the placing on of the screw cap, due to the lack of any perceptible resistance. The content of the package may in this way become unusable without this being noted. On the other hand, too hard a threshold of response is disadvantageous for use insofar as unusual screwing forces must be applied. In this way, there may result merely a slight bulging out of the bottom rather than the desired separation.
The object of the present invention is to develop a two-component package of this type in such a manner that, while being easy to manufacture, an arrangement is created which is more favorable for use with respect to the separation.